


Decadence

by Cicerothewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Explicit Sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mention of torture, POV Multiple, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slash, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, talking dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicerothewriter/pseuds/Cicerothewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes, with some of his memories returned, decides to let Steve find him.  He remembers what they used to be together, and waits to see if Steve agrees.  Steve does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Muldvarp-dronning and Churchofpoetry for their beta services. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> This story comes from Muldvarp's challenge to write porn after several months of depression and writer's block. I wrote this in two days. Pretty good. Hopefully I am back on the writing track because I know several of you are waiting for me to complete "A Kiss to Build a Dream On."

Bucky Barnes heard his target search the rooms beneath his floor. Steve Rogers's footsteps were light but still noticeable to the soldier's expert ears. He had laid a series of clues which would lead Steve to his location, not truly his hideout because he did not trust Steve enough to show him any vulnerability. He still confused Steve with his target; he did not trust himself either.

Steve was climbing up the stairs; he would soon be on the same floor as Bucky. Bucky had left his door open just a crack. The room was stuffy and hot; he felt the sweat against his back, but he did not move from his spot in the corner. He held a rifle in his right hand, but it was placed butt down on the ground, a threat but one held in check. His left arm rested on his bent legs, fingers deceptively relaxed. His knees were numb from the hours he had remained here. He could ignore the numbness, but now he wished that he had removed the leather jacket he wore. He was intimidating, true, but he was also close to heat exhaustion, which was not helped by his lack of nutritional efforts. He forgot to eat when there was no one to remind him.

He snapped to attention as Steve opened the door. Steve entered and stopped, taking in his pose and his carefully cultivated blank look.

"Bucky," he said, relief clear in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Bucky said, momentarily irritated and unable to explain it. Steve was standing in the doorway, letting the sunlight from the window outline him and make him a perfectly easy target. Steve was not protecting himself as he should.

"Yes," Steve said, coming closer.

Bucky's fingers tightened on the rifle, and Steve stopped. He put his hands up in surrender, and Bucky thought that looked wrong, too. Steve never gave up easily, and he never surrendered.

"I have some money for you, Buck," he said, not moving. "It's all unmarked, non-sequential. We can't trace it. You need food, and, and a better place to stay."

Bucky laughed softly. "This is the Ritz compared to some places we've lived."

Steve looked delighted by his words. "More bugs here though."

Bucky's shoulders twitched with an involuntary shudder; he had always hated bugs in the house. He was looking forward to leaving the south. Too many bugs.

"You'd get upset with me if I left a dirty plate in the sink," Steve said, smiling slightly. "Said I was deliberately trying to attract them."

"Lazy punk," Bucky murmured. He looked at Steve's beautiful smile for a few moments before looking back to the floor. "They make noises at night," he said softly. "Scurrying noises… like scratches on cardboard."

"That's why I want you to stay someplace nicer, Buck," Steve said, his expression sympathetic. Bucky could see no pity; he would not have tolerated it, but then neither would have Steve. Steve hated pity; he had received so much pity and so little help when he had been smaller and sicker.

"I," Bucky started, then stopped. He licked his lips, then darted a glance back up at Steve. "Do you have a nice place to live?" he asked. It had bothered him for as long as he had begun wrestling his body back from his Winter Soldier conditioning that he did not know if Steve was safe and being taken care of. "Are you warm enough?"

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Steve's expression soften. "Yeah, I am. I just found a place in Brooklyn, nicer than our old place. You'd like it, Buck. It's near a lot of museums." It looked like he was going to say more, but he bit his lower lip. Probably was worried about overwhelming him.

"You want me there?"

"Always," Steve said.

"Even after all I've done." Bucky should have phrased it more like a question, but instead it came out as a statement of fact. In spite of his disbelief, he knew that Steve wanted him. Even if he did not know this deep in his heart, he had ample evidence to prove it. Steve had followed him all over the world, dragging behind him various friends and associates, and destroying Hydra in his wake. Bucky could not argue with the results for here they were.

"Yes," Steve replied. He stepped forward, and this time Bucky let him. Bucky lowered his rifle, letting it slip back so that the barrel faced the brick wall. He had not loaded it.

Steve stepped closer, but Bucky remained on his knees, arms resting on his legs. When Steve was standing in front of Bucky, he reached out slowly, stroking his fingers down Bucky's cheek.

Bucky inhaled sharply, the touch like fire against his cheek. He could not remember what it felt like to be touched with tenderness or joy. Angry – or even worse, emotionless – hands had touched him for so long that he was startled by how different this felt. Steve's fingers stopped, but continued when Bucky's eyelids fluttered closed. Steve's fingertips continued against his cheek, down to his jaw, and then Steve's thumb stroked the edge of his lower lip.

He was dazed, delirious from the pleasure, and he opened his eyes so that he could look up at his friend. "Stevie," he said softly, feeling drunk.

"Bucky," Steve said, awe and joy in his expression. He knelt down in front of Bucky, stroking hair gently out of his face. "God, I've missed you," he said, hand tangled in his hair, cupping the back of his head.

"I'm here," Bucky murmured. "I'm here." He reached up with tentative fingers to touch Steve's cheek, and moaned breathlessly as his fingertips met soft skin. If he had been touched so rarely, he had been allowed to touch even less. He stroked his fingers against Steve's cheek, slid them slowly down his jaw, and then up to his full lips. Steve kissed his fingertips, and he gasped.

Bucky looked up into Steve's eyes, and he knew with certainty that he would do whatever Steve asked. "Stevie?" he asked.

"Yeah, Buck?" Steve asked, smiling at him.

"Kiss me?" he asked, feeling his cheeks flush. He had to fight the instinctive reaction that he would be hit for asking a question or wiped, if the question involved anything that might reveal his identity to himself. "I don't know that I remember how."

"Gladly," Steve said, cupping his cheek tenderly. "I'm sure it's like riding a bicycle though."

"You fell off a bicycle once," Bucky blurted out. "Tommy found one in the trash, and tried to ride it with only one good tire. You tried riding on the handlebars and fell. Skinned yourself up real nice."

"Jerk, why'd you have to remember that?" Steve said, laughing against his lips.

"That happened?" Bucky asked, eyes moving between Steve's blue eyes, gorgeous lips, and then back up.

"It did," Steve said, and then kissed him. Bucky's breath caught in his throat. Steve's lips were so soft, so warm, and his presence evoked a sense of safety and home. Bucky rested his hands – first the right, and then the left – on Steve's shoulders. Steve sighed, and put one hand on Bucky's lower back, drawing him closer. Bucky arched into his touch, back rolling into the sensation.

"This okay?" Steve asked. Bucky was pleased to see the effects of desire on Steve's face, eyes dilated, breathing quickened, face flushed.

"Very," Bucky replied. "Keep doing it." He surprised himself with his statement. Would his demands put Steve off?

"Bossy," Steve replied, smiling.

Bucky experienced such a sense of déjà vu that he could almost hear himself say those words. "I've said that to you before, haven't I?"

Steve's "who me?" expression made him laugh once, low and hoarse. He thought perhaps that he had not laughed since he last taught little girls how to pirouette and plié. He pushed those potentially distracting thoughts away.

"Punk," he murmured, tilting his head in a silent request for more kisses.

"Jerk," Steve replied, resting his other hand between his shoulder blades and urging him forward. Their second kiss was just as gentle, a press of lips, but more relaxed. Bucky's eyes drifted shut, and he gradually melted against Steve's strong body. Steve's hands molded him close as he softened until they were pressed tightly from chest to thigh. Bucky needed to be closer, he needed to breathe, he needed out of this black leather. He needed…

Bucky felt light-headed, and he swayed on his knees.

"Buck? Bucky? Bucky!"

Not much time must have passed because he was lying down on the musty mattress in the abandoned apartment where he had met Steve. His leather jacket had been removed, leaving the short-sleeved black t-shirt underneath. Steve had an arm underneath him, and the other one was holding a cool, wet cloth against his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Steve said. "You need water and food, Buck."

"Pots and kettles, Stevie," Bucky replied, enjoying the feel of Steve lying against him. It helped him to ignore the burning in his stomach.

Steve pulled him to sit up, his movements slow and tender. He put a bottle of water to Bucky's lips, and Bucky began to drink, staring at the dingy wall as he contemplated more newly returned memories.

He remembered how he would watch Steve when they slept together in their small, dingy apartment. Then he had wanted more for Steve because he knew that Steve deserved so much better than what Bucky could provide. Steve had deserved a clean, colorful house (despite his color-blindness) with lots of light for his drawing and painting. He deserved the best medical care, the best food, the best books, everything.

Bucky wondered why he had insisted that they meet here. It was too unclean for Steve, and he could get sick. Bucky deserved it, yes, but Steve did not. Steve was watching him with a worried expression. He did not want to continue their meeting here. He wanted Steve always to be comfortable.

"You mentioned food?" he asked, resting his metal hand on Steve's side.

"We could order room service at the hotel. You might be more comfortable where it's safe."

"Room service? You're a real Rockefeller, Stevie."

"Anything for my best guy, Buck," Steve said, hugging him close.

 

He broke down his rifle and packed it away, then grabbed his few possessions, including an old-fashioned scrapbook devoted to Steve (hastily shoving it in his bag before Steve could see), and then followed Steve out into the evening swelter. He was wearing a thin windbreaker to hide his arm, but he knew that he looked strange when everyone else was dressed in shorts and t-shirts. Fortunately Steve had a rental car, and they were hidden from curious eyes for most of the trip. While driving, Steve kept handing him bottles of water, or sandwich bars, which he dutifully ate.

Soon they were at the hotel. Steve hurried him through to the elevator and then into his room. Bucky was impressed that the hotel was nice but not opulent. Wealth only suited Steve in so far as it allowed him to accomplish what he needed; lazy wealth was not his style.

Bucky searched the room for bugs and other hidden devices, then searched again to ensure the room was secure and that no one could attack them without warning. Steve watched him as he talked to room service, ordering a lot of food to be delivered to their room.

"I've got some clothes for you, if you want to take a shower," Steve said. "The food won't be here for about an hour."

Bucky nodded. Showering was a luxury that he could rarely afford while on the run; showering left him vulnerable, and he had never felt comfortable stripping completely, if he needed to run quickly. He felt safe with Steve, though, and he wanted to be comfortable. He also wanted more touches and more kisses.

Steve kissed him gently, hands resting on his waist. "If you need help scrubbing your back, let me know."

Bucky smiled. "We've used that excuse before."

Steve returned his smile. "I don't think we fooled anyone with it."

Despite his teasing, Bucky could still see the anxiety in Steve's face. He kissed him again, and said, "I'll call you."

Steve nodded, and slowly removed his hands. Bucky gave him a reassuring smile and another kiss on his cheek before he retired to the bathroom.

Showering in the modern era was amazing. Bucky had always loved water, loved to take baths, love to swim. Modern showers (the few times he had ever indulged himself) were decadent, and pre-war Bucky had dreamed of such decadence. He stripped his clothes off, grimacing at the dirt and sweat that made the fabric stick to his skin. Steve's toiletries kit was open in the bathroom. He borrowed the razor and shaving foam he found in there. Shaving made him look so much younger, and he was glad to get the itchy beard off.

He turned on the shower, setting the water to as hot as he could stand. Showering for the Winter Soldier had been anything from a high-powered hose to a cement floor with no privacy and no hot water. Steve's shampoo smelled like citrus, and he washed and rinsed several times. He read the back of the other bottle, then shrugged and put some of the so-called conditioner on his hair. He was soaping a washcloth when he heard the door open.

"Bucky?" Steve said. "I've got some clothes for you, pajamas for now. Can I bring them in?"

"Go ahead," Bucky said, rubbing the soapy cloth against his neck.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

Bucky hummed. "I may never leave your shower, Steve."

Steve laughed softly.

Bucky peeked through the shower curtain. Steve gave him a double take, his eyes taking in his newly shaved face and what was showing of his chest.

"Scrub my back?" Bucky asked, holding out the soapy cloth.

Bucky opened the shower curtain a bit more, and then turned. He heard Steve whimper softly, and smiled.

His eyes drifted shut as Steve's hand stroked the cloth down his back, fingers spread out, pressure firm but not overbearing. He hummed softly, enjoying being touched. Steve rested a light hand on his hip as the other continued to wash his back. Bucky wondered if this was heaven.

Soon Steve was stroking soapy hands up and down Bucky's ass, squeezing and admiring the firm muscle, and Bucky was arching into the touch. Steve's touch became surer as Bucky responded.

"Need your back scrubbed," Bucky asked, glancing back at Steve.

"I, yeah, if you are sure?" Steve said, looking eager and nervous in equal measure.

Bucky turned, showing Steve the erection he was sporting. "I'm sure. Now hurry it up. You're letting in the cold air."

Bucky was impressed that Steve could strip off all his clothes in less than five seconds. There was something to be said for the casual clothing of this decade. Steve stepped into the shower, and then they resumed kissing, Bucky's hands in Steve's hair, Steve's hands stroking his hips. Bucky deepened the kiss, and slid a hand down to feel the answering moan in Steve's chest.

Steve bent down to grab the washcloth, soaped it up again as he pressed little kisses to Bucky's face, and then resumed washing Bucky's chest. Bucky closed his eyes, letting the feel of Steve's gentle hands soothe and arouse him further. He rested his cheek against Steve's chest, letting Steve take care of him. Steve knelt in front of him, washing each of his legs, then lingering on his erection. His soapy hand stroked his shaft, and Bucky leaned against the shower wall, aroused by Steve's strong, long fingers on him. Those fingers moved further back to stroke his balls, and then even further to his entrance.

"Jesus, Stevie," Bucky said, hips jerking at the touch. His shaft began to leak pre-come. He needed.

Steve stood, and kissed him deeply, hand returning to his erection. He stroked slowly, his fingers caressing the head before stroking back down in a loose fist. Bucky let out a soft "fuck", and felt Steve smile against his cheek.

"God, Buck, I want you so much. Never thought I'd have you again." Steve spoke against his cheek, lips brushing against his skin with each syllable.

"You got me, baby doll," Bucky said, hardly aware of his words. He let his instincts take over. "Faster, Stevie, please. You know how I like it."

"I do, Buck. I knew better than anybody." He moved his hand faster, grinding his own erection against Bucky's hip. If Bucky could remove his hands from Steve's shoulder or hair, he would return the favor.

"Didn't want anyone but you," Bucky said, remembering the few dates he would go on to throw people off the scent. He had a reputation as a perfect gentleman, always respectful, and never crass with a lady. That was because he had a perfect fella at home waiting for him. "You looked so pretty, baby, prettier than any dame."

Steve blushed at that, and Bucky laughed, the free sound reverberating gently off the bathroom walls. He grinned and whispered into Steve's ear, "You sucked dick better than any dame, too. So eager and such pretty pink lips."

"Buck!" Steve said, ducking his head shyly, even as his hand moved faster and with a surer grip on his dick. Bucky wondered if he had embarrassed Steve into silence, but then Steve said, cheeks still red, "I loved to kneel for you. You taste so good."

Bucky moaned, his hips moving into each stroke of Steve's hands.

"I loved it even more when you'd kneel for me," Steve continued. Bucky closed his eyes as he pictured what Steve was telling him. "You once sucked me off in the library. Do you remember? We were nearly caught."

Bucky laughed, and felt Steve's grin against his cheek. "I wish I did, baby doll. I bet I was brilliant."

Steve smirked, and said, "You yammered on about running with an erection."

"You didn't leave me in agony, did you?" Bucky asked, stroking Steve's shoulders, his neck, and leaning forward for a kiss.

Steve kissed him tenderly, and said, "I made you lie on the bed and not move while I rode you."

"Oh god," Bucky said, picturing it. He could remember Steve ordering him and being aroused simply by his small fella's force of will.

Steve stroked his hair back from his face, his expression tender and filled with passion. "But that's for later."

Bucky moaned, and it took only two more strokes before he was coming, weakened by the force of it but safe in Steve's arms. It seemed like the pleasure would never end, and he leaned against Steve as he shuddered one last time. He panted softly, nose pressed to Steve's neck, inhaling his scent.

As soon as he had gathered his strength, he reached down to stroke Steve's erection. It was already hot to the touch and steel-hard. Steve moaned, his hips arching into Bucky's touch. "I can't wait to kneel for you, gorgeous. I'd do it now, but you've turned my knees to jelly."

"Anything you want, Buck," Steve said, panting as Bucky's pace quickened.

Bucky kissed him, deep and lusty. "I want you," Bucky said, looking into Steve's eyes. "I want to kiss you, all of you, and then I want to tease you open, like we used to do when we had all the time in the world, when I couldn't get you excited too quickly. Then, I want to sink myself into you so deeply, baby doll, that no one will be able to separate us. I'll make you forget anyone else you ever looked at."

Steve nodded, his eyes glazed with pleasure. "Yeah, yeah, anything for my best guy. It's always been you, only you."

"Good," Bucky whispered, although deep in his gut he wondered how Steve was coping before he knew that Bucky was alive. He would never have begrudged Steve moving on with his life. "Now, come for me, baby."

Steve whimpered softly, arched his back, and came. Bucky turned and knelt so that Steve's come fell on his chest. He looked up at Steve, lips parted every so slightly. He knew exactly what he was doing to Steve. "Give it all to me, gorgeous," he murmured, stroking again to get more come. He bent forward and let it drip into his mouth.

Bucky Barnes had always loved decadence, and showing off to his lover was one of the ways he always indulged himself.

Steve moaned again, watching eagerly as his lover swallowed, licked, and swallowed some more. His fingers stroked Bucky's wet hair back from his face, then gripped the back of his head and encouraged Bucky to suck his shaft. Steve was still half-hard, and Bucky moaned. Steve bit back a shout at the vibration. Bucky chuckled, and drew back.

"Later?" Bucky said.

Steve nodded. "Food should be here soon."

Bucky smiled, and said, "You take real good care of me."

After they dried each other off, Bucky inspected the pajamas that Steve gave him. Ignoring the shirt and the underwear, Bucky put on the bottoms only. At Steve's look, Bucky just shrugged and said, "You're going to take them off of me anyway."

Steve smirked, and said, "As soon as I can."

The food arrived while they were necking, and Steve left Bucky on the bed while he went to get the food. Bucky hid his metal arm under a pillow while he waited. The staff member did a double-take when he saw that a man occupied the bed, but a couple $20's kept him silent and quick. After he departed, they tucked into the food. Bucky was starving, and he tried to pace himself, but after he finished eating, he felt lethargic. Satisfied, but lethargic.

Steve laughed, and said, "I'm tired, too, Buck. Let's lie down for a little bit."

Bucky nodded, and they got under the covers together. Bucky snuggled against Steve, and was out in an instant, without bothering to re-check the windows or the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV changes from Bucky to Steve and remains that way until close to the end.

Steve actually had been tired; he did not say that to make Bucky feel better, although that was an excellent side effect. Steve had been searching for Bucky since he got out of the hospital, and he had spent much of his time worrying that Hydra had recaptured Bucky. Ultron and those nightmares had not help his situation either, and he found himself run down and leaning towards despair.

His friends had warned him that Bucky might not remember him whenever they did find him, but Steve had no doubts that Bucky would remember him. If he did not believe this after the helicarrier, then he certainly knew it after reading the file on the Winter Soldier that Natasha gave him. He did not expect his own name to appear so many times.

He watched Bucky sleeping beside him, tucked close to Steve's body, his breath even, his face relaxed. Bucky's right arm was flung over his stomach, holding Steve close. His left arm was under his pillow. Steve smiled as he remembered Bucky often complaining about his arm going to sleep in that position. Steve closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

When he next woke up, his head was resting on Bucky's chest. He could feel the cool metal against the back of his head. Bucky was reading the science fiction novel that Steve had bought just for him, holding it one handed while his other hand absently stroked Steve's arm. Bucky's attention was so caught up in the novel that it took him nearly a minute to realize that Steve was awake.

"Humans have gone to the moon?" Bucky said, putting the book down but open to its place on the nightstand.

"Yeah."

"I feel cheated, Steve, that I didn't know this," Bucky kissed him hello, and Steve could tell that he had been up and brushed his teeth.

Steve hummed softly. "We can watch the footage, if you want." He kissed Bucky's cheek, then slid reluctantly out of bed.

Bucky's face lit up, and Steve's heart ached at the sight. Damn, but he loved his fella so much. "There's footage?"

"Give me a minute, and I'll find it." He brushed Bucky's hair away from his face, and kissed him once more before going to brush his teeth. While in the bathroom, he heard a knock on the door, and the clink of dishes and a tray. When he returned, he saw that Bucky had ordered a huge breakfast for them.

"I gave the kid a $20 tip. You only had twenties. He seemed happy," Bucky said, gesturing to the door.

Steve came over to give Bucky a proper kiss, lazy and warm. Bucky still tasted soft from sleep, and he cuddled Steve close.

Bucky hummed softly against his lips, and said, "Breakfast time. Moon time, too?"

They ate at the table again, legs tangled and feet touching. Steve found some footage on Youtube using his StarkTablet, and Bucky watched, eyes glued to the screen. "Stevie," he said softly as Neil Armstrong stepped on the moon, tearing up. "I dreamed of this as a kid."

"We'd play pretend," Steve said, taking the hand not occupied with trying to get the fork from plate to mouth without stabbing himself in the cheek. "I do remember there being more monsters to fight when we went to the moon."

Bucky laughed. "Yeah, that was something, wasn't it?"

They ate everything before them, but Bucky was not lethargic like he was yesterday evening after eating so much. Already Steve could see a difference. Bucky looked healthier; his skin was less sallow and his eyes brighter.

Bucky took his hand, and led him back to bed. "I'm not ready to get up yet," Bucky said, pulling Steve close as they snuggled together on top of the covers. "You got any plans for today?"

"Only you," Steve replied, kissing him. They spent several minutes kissing lazily, hands stroking whatever skin they could easily reach. Bucky's metal hand took some getting used to, but it was just as gentle and loving as Bucky's right hand; Steve could almost forget that it was a prosthetic.

Bucky began kissing down his neck, sucking lightly at the skin, humming a little as he explored. "I want you, baby doll," he said softly, licking at a love bite, then smiling as he admired it.

Steve moaned softly, back arching and pushing his body against Bucky's. "Whatever you want, Buck."

Bucky kissed him again, then said, "You got any Vaseline?"

"I've got something even better," Steve replied, smiling. "Check the nightstand."

Bucky reached behind him, trying his best to move as little as possible. As he stretched to pull open the drawer, Steve leaned forward and licked one of Bucky's nipples. Bucky moaned, and jerked the drawer, spilling the contents onto the carpet. Steve burrowed his head against Bucky's neck, laughing.

"Shut it, punk. Now this better-than-Vaseline is even further away." Bucky looked more amused than put out.

Steve rolled on top of him, and reached down to grab the lube. Handing it to Bucky he said, "You don't need as much, jerk, and it's easier to wash off."

Bucky nodded, stroking his fingertips down past Steve's back to pluck delicately at the waistband of Steve's pajamas. Steve nodded, and Bucky slid his hands under the fabric, cupping Steve's ass in his hands. He squeezed gently, and Steve moaned Bucky's name. Steve pushed down his pajamas, kicking them off the bed, and then straddled Bucky's hips. Bucky still had his pants on, but Steve could feel his solid erection beneath the fabric.

Bucky palmed and stroked Steve's hips and ass as they kissed, seemingly content just to touch. Eventually Bucky poured some of the lube on his fingers, then capped and tossed the bottle aside. Bucky pressed a finger slowly into Steve's entrance, and Steve moaned, the emptiness he had felt since Bucky's death dissipating.

"Slow, Steve," Bucky murmured. "Just how I like it."

Bucky began stroking his finger in and out, and Steve moaned against his cheek.

"God, Steve," Bucky said, his pace slow but steady. "You're so tight."

"It's been a long time, Bucky," he said, angling his ass so that Bucky's finger hit his prostate. He gasped, eyes closing for a moment as he savored the sensations. Bucky gently added a second finger, his movements still slow but with more power behind each thrust.

"How long?" Bucky asked.

Steve opened his eyes, and saw the reluctance in Bucky's expression. "Over 70 years," he said. At Bucky's surprise, Steve said, stroking his cheek, "My last time was when you pulled me into our tent and made me gag myself with a dirty army blanket." He could still feel the desperate thrusts as Bucky ploughed into him like a man given one last night's reprieve, in retrospect fitting because the next day Bucky died.

"Oh, Steve," Bucky said softly. "You know I'd never have begrudged you a new fella or dame."

"I didn't want anyone. Maybe eventually, but I was still mourning you. I couldn't get over you, Buck."

"Steve," Bucky whispered, then kissed him passionately. Steve let Bucky roll him until he was on his back, taking over completely, fingers thrusting, now three in his ass. "My pretty baby doll, all mine, no other fella's." He was now thrusting more quickly, and Steve whimpered every time he felt those fingers brush his prostate.

"All yours, Buck," Steve said, panting softly. "Hurry up, and fuck me now."

Bucky laughed once, and pulled his fingers out. He slicked up his dick, and grinned as they sorted out legs (high on Bucky's sides for now) and arms. Bucky slowly began pushing into Steve's entrance, taking his time, closing his eyes to experience the sensations without distraction.

Steve panted softly against his cheek, kissing him randomly whenever the impulse struck him. When Bucky's hips pressed against his ass, Steve let out a whimpery sigh. "Missed this. Missed you. Only you can fill me so full."

Bucky kissed him, rocking his hips slightly, but otherwise not moving. "Missed you, too," he said, looking into Steve's eyes. "Even when I didn't know you, I missed you so much."

"You're my best guy, Buck," Steve said, stroking his hands lightly down Bucky's back. He wanted to tell Buck _I love you_ but he was not sure now was the right time. He did not want to pressure Bucky into saying it back. Before they were separated, they rarely spoke of their love using words but rather actions. Steve often wondered if that had been a mistake.

Bucky pulled out, then slowly pushed back in, and Steve abandoned those serious thoughts. "That's it, god, that's it."

Bucky thrust again slowly, and when he hit Steve's prostate, Steve swore loudly. Bucky's eyes lit up, and he steadied himself before speeding up, aiming for that spot every time. "God, you're so pretty, doll," Bucky said, cupping Steve's cheek in one hand as he steadied himself with the other. His hips moved with loud smacks against Steve's ass. His thumb stroked Steve's parted lips; Steve found it and began sucking, his teeth grazing the skin.

"Fuck, baby, so good," Bucky said. Steve smiled around his thumb, each thrust of Bucky's cock in his ass moving him up and down Bucky's thumb. "Can't wait for you to get those pretty pink lips 'round my dick."

Steve released his thumb, nuzzling the tip as he gazed up at Bucky. "Next time. We have all the time in the world." He arched his back as Bucky began short, sharp jabs with his hips. "Bucky," he whined, breathless and sharp. "More."

He moved his left leg down and out so that Bucky could sink deeper into him, and they cried out together as the pleasure intensified. "I can't wait, gorgeous." He ran his hands down and up Steve's legs, placing kisses against the knee that was still over his shoulder. "I forgot what long legs you have. Gams that go for miles."

Steve smiled at that. Bucky had always complimented him on his legs, even when he was skinny and short. "Flatterer," he said, arching his hips upward to meet Bucky's thrusts. He cried out; Bucky cursed. He hoped whoever was in the room next to them was not trying to sleep.

Bucky bent forward and kissed him, tonguing him deep and forcefully. "Cross my heart," Bucky said, slamming so hard into him that the bed shook and creaked. "Best legs of all of those showgirls. I wish I had seen it. You in tights and little shorts. Boots that said, 'I love dick'."

Steve moaned even as he laughed. "Those boots said, 'I'm an idiot.'"

Bucky giggled against his neck, slowing his thrusts but circling his hips as he entered Steve. "Those boots didn't lie, then."

The circling motion made it feel like Bucky was touching all of him inside, and he cried out a loud "fuck", his hands clutching Bucky's shoulders.

"I'll," Steve said, panting to catch his breath. Bucky was now fucking him with long, hard strokes, but taking his time as he kissed Steve's neck. His right hand was squeezing one of Steve's breasts, pinching the nipple and playing with it. "I'll find a replica costume, recreate the scene for you."

Bucky moaned, then leaned forward to suck the nipple he had been playing with. Steve stroked back his hair, fisting it gently as he arched his hips again into Bucky's thrusts.

"Don't tease me, Buck. Fuck me."

"I am fucking you," Bucky replied, turning his head to gently bite the other nipple.

"Harder," Steve said. "Please, harder!"

Bucky gave him a wicked grin, and his breath caught in his throat. He knew without a doubt that Bucky was not cured by good food and an even better fuck, but when he grinned, he looked just like his old self. "You know what it does to me when you beg, gorgeous."

"Aw, Buck," Steve said with mock reluctance. He would never admit that he loved to beg, but only to Bucky. "Please, sweetheart, please fuck me," Steve had forgotten that he used to call Buck that. He was not as free with the endearments as Bucky was, so when he used them he really meant it. "Please, you make me feel so good, so full. I was empty inside until you found me again. Please…" He felt himself tear up, and looked away, trying not to sniffle.

Bucky stroked his chin, encouraging him to look up. "Anything for you, Steve Rogers," he said, his expression serious. "Anything."

Steve kissed him, and Bucky picked up the pace, fucking him hard and fast. Steve stroked his own dick, feeling the pleasure build until he could not hold back any longer. "I'm, I'm, oh god."

"Show me, baby. Dirty yourself up."

"Oh god." Steve's back arched as he came, his come shooting out over his fist and onto his chest. "Shit, Buck, oh god!"

Bucky moaned, and pounded into him several times before Steve felt his cock jerk inside of him, the telltale warmth making him hum with pleasure. Bucky collapsed against him, still hard and hot. Steve embraced him, closing him close. They were sweaty, stick, and content. Steve felt Bucky's body relax against his, and soon soft huffs of air announced that he had fallen asleep. Steve closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift.

 

He woke to the press of gentle lips on his. Bucky was leaning over him, a sappy look on his face, hair an absolute mess, head balanced on his metal arm.

"How are you feeling?" Bucky asked, drawing his fingers down Steve's cheek to his neck. Steve could feel a slight sting and wondered if he had a hickey there. They would heal up soon enough, but he enjoyed them while they lasted.

"Like my best guy gave me the greatest morning fuck ever," Steve said.

Bucky blushed, and Steve grinned. "Punk," Bucky said, leaning forward to kiss him.

Steve hummed into the kiss. "Jerk," he replied, stroking his hands gently down his back.

"Shower?" Bucky asked.

"Together?" Steve responded.

 

Bucky loved decadence, and a warm shower with unlimited hot water was decadent. Watching his gorgeous blond fella tease his cock with his full pink lips made the shower even more so. Steve's dark lashes cast shadows against his cheekbones, and his cock pulsed in Steve's hand.

"See something you like?" Steve asked.

"I see a tease," Bucky replied, weaving his fingers into Steve's wet blond hair.

Steve laughed; he licked a broad swipe up Bucky's cock, then teased the head with the tip of his tongue. One of Steve's large hands held his dick steady while the other gently cupped his balls.

"I'm only a tease if I don't intend to deliver what I'm promising."

Steve licked his dick like an ice cream cone. Bucky had a flash back to Steve teasing him like that when they would go to Coney Island, looking into his eyes as he would lick up the white, sticky cream and swallow loudly.

"Then put your money where your mouth is, baby doll."

Steve laughed, and Bucky marveled at how happy he seemed to make Steve. As young men they had been happy, but the war wore them both down. He could admit that he had felt so helpless when Steve charged in, big and strong and healthy, someone who did not need Bucky anymore.

Steve slowly sucked him down, plush lips stretching around his dick, the sight making him moan. He thumbed the place where the head of his dick stretched out Steve's cheek, and they both shivered. Steve's eyes drifted shut as he concentrated on licking and sucking his dick, but every so often he would look up, and Bucky would feel his dick pulse at the sight of those large blue eyes, framed by thick lashes, growing hazy with lust.

He whimpered softly as Steve took him completely down his throat, swallowing around him. "Oh god, baby, that's it. You're so good to me. Pretty, baby, lord, so pretty."

He knew he was babbling, but Steve's mouth had always performed magic on him. Steve pulled back to suck at the tip, his tongue working furiously on the sensitive underside. Bucky stroked his hair, but he knew better than to pull or tug because Steve would stop to tell him off and he did not want Steve to ever stop.

"Close, baby, so close," he murmured. Steve hummed around him, and redoubled his efforts. Bucky cursed loudly as he came, and Steve continued to stroke him and massage his balls, swallowing down his come. He pulled away, and rested his head on Bucky's thigh.

"How was that?" Steve asked. "Did I put my money right?"

Bucky laughed. "Sure did. I'd pay any amount for that."

Steve turned to kiss his thigh, and then stood. Bucky kissed him deeply, growling softly as he tasted his come on Steve's lips. Steve shivered at the sound.

"So good for me," Bucky murmured, kissing him again.

Steve was content to hold and kiss, but then he pulled away. "Let's get out."

"What about you?" Bucky asked, palming him gently. Steve's dick was hard and red, looked like it was aching for release.

Steve kissed him, and said, "On the bed."

 

They dried off quickly, although they were more of a hindrance to each other than a help. Steve lay down on the bed, legs spread, and Bucky dived in. He would save finesse for when he was not so hungry.

He swallowed Steve, sucking him down eagerly. Steve cried out, one hand on his shoulder, the other in his hair. Steve gasped and tightened his hand, and Bucky moaned around his dick, causing Steve to gasp again.

He pressed a couple of fingers slowly into Steve, pleased to find him still slick from earlier, and stroked Steve's sweet spot as he bobbed his head. He gloried in the sounds coming from Steve's lips, soft curses, pleas, another "sweetheart", and a bit back word of love.

Bucky could have cried for joy, but he did not want to give Steve the wrong impression, that he was hurt or worse. Instead he just sucked and licked, teasing the tip, and then deep throating him.

Steve tugged at his hair, moaned loudly. Bucky could feel the telling pulse of Steve's dick and knew that Steve was about to come before Steve warned him. Steve cried out Bucky's name, and came hard. Bucky swallowed all of it, and what escaped his lips, he sucked off his fingers.

Steve whimpered, and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

"Sweet like sugar, doll," Bucky said, grinning.

Steve laughed. "You talk about my 'pretty pink lips' all the time, but never mention that your lips are so naturally red that I've seen dames glare at you with jealousy."

"Bet they look even redder now," Bucky replied.

Steve's smile turned soft and loving. "Beautiful," he said, stroking his thumb against Bucky's lower lip.

"Flatterer," Bucky said, his attempt to tease falling flat as his heart fluttered. _I love you_ he wanted to say, but he knew it was not the right time. They had never needed those words anyway. "To the end of the line, punk," he said, cupping Steve's cheek with his left hand.

"To the end of the line, jerk," Steve replied, pulling him in for a kiss.

"We going back to Brooklyn after this?" Bucky asked, snuggling down into Steve's arms. He rested his head on Steve's shoulder, and flung his left arm over Steve's stomach.

Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I hope so. If you want to, that is."

Bucky smiled. "You got a shower like that one?"

Steve laughed against his forehead. "It's got three showerheads, and one's detachable."

"Rockefeller," Bucky teased, although he was intrigued. The future was better than he could have imagined. No flying cars, but information available with a few presses of the button, good sci fi books, men on the moon, hot water, and Steve.

"Anything for my best guy," Steve responded, hugging him close.

Bucky hummed, and fell asleep on his shoulder.


	3. Notes on The Winter Soldier Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was confident Bucky would remember him because he read it in his file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as an addendum to the current story, but while it fits in this universe, it doesn't actually fit in the story itself. I wasn't sure what to do with it, so I decided to add it at the end rather than delete it.

1\. The Asset is naturally stubborn; however, his obedience is guaranteed for up to ~~one week~~ 72 hours. (Technician's note: W.S. becomes increasingly unstable each time he is removed from cryostasis. Usefulness decreasing. Recommended termination after successful launch of Operation Project Insight.)

2\. Breaking and training the Asset took nearly 15 years. Testing of the Asset was achieved during this same time. Tests were useless when no other viable human could be found. All other test subjects – voluntary and forced – died. Only the American survived.

3\. The original arm was fitted with a tracker. After that arm was destroyed in battle and the Asset lost for a period of four days, a new tracker was inserted into the lower right back. This should be removed and reinserted every ten years due to malfunction from the cryostatis process and battery loss of capacity. (Technician note: tracker removed due to explosion of battery leading to damage to the Asset. Recommended course of action: frequent wipes to keep the Asset pliant and accepting of orders rather than tracking.)

4\. Do not send the Asset on missions where the target is white, male, blond (body type does not seem to matter). Even when immediately removed from wipe, the Asset will balk at shooting the target. The last mission of this sort resulted in the Asset's removal of the mask and attempt to revive the target. The Asset was punished. (Technician's note: the Asset called for Steve. Who is Steve?)

5\. Other attempts were used to control the Asset apart from mind wiping. These included: beating, whipping, starvation, sedatives, chemical castration. (Technician's note: any attempt by the Asset to engage in degenerative practices results in punishment. Masturbation and homosexual proclivities seem to have originated in the Asset prior to his training. While electroshock therapy has trained the Asset to resist the former, he still retains the latter. Further study recommended.) (Scribbled in the right margin: the Asset's body will heal no matter what. Actual castration was argued over but denied because we may want to test expansion of the W.S. project via "natural" means.)

6\. The Asset is a successful teacher. He is calm and focused. Well liked by the students. Recommended for transfer to the Black Widow Program as teacher. He has been given the knowledge of ballet and his body seems naturally adept at it.

7\. The Asset is not recommended for undercover operative work. Instability arises much more quickly, and he is more likely to escape. (Technician's note: who is Steve?)

8\. The Asset is not recommended for use in the United States. During the last mission, the Asset disabled his tracker and went into hiding. He was found in a flophouse and taken back into custody, but not before killing several of our operatives. The Asset was punished. (Technician's note: General Pierce has over-ridden advice. See Note 1 for reasoning. Further orders are to maintain pliability and health until termination. Reminder to order double the recommended dose of cyanide. More is better. Also, an axe.)

9\. The Asset will no longer be loaned out to other programs. The Black Widow Program was ultimately a failure, producing only one truly successful Widow, Natalia Romanova. An attempt to breed the W.S. with B.W. failed due to a combination of the aforementioned chemical castration, the Asset's revulsion at the young age of the B.W., and his natural degenerative proclivities. The B.W. could have seduced him, but instead they cooperatively lied to handlers and lay in bed talking about comic books. The Asset attempted to aid in the escape of B.W., but they failed. The Asset was punished. The B.W. was punished. (Technician's note: check for outside contacts with either W.S. or B.W.. The Asset called for someone named Steve to help him.)

10\. General Pierce has ordered technicians to retrain the Asset in code so that he can be retrieved if he escapes. (Technician's note: initial tests suggest that this is unnecessary. Commander Rumlow has requested backup from the Asset, and there is no time for further testing.) (Scribbled in the margins: Why did you write down that we didn't do the retraining?) (Underneath, in a different pen color: Pierce is dead? Who cares? Who will read this?)


End file.
